Kids
by Krys33
Summary: Lorelai brings up the possiblity of her and Luke having children. [LL, midS6, one shot]


A/N: Little L/L kid discussion piece, totally inspired by the episode 'Demon Child' of Ghost Whisperer; more specifically, Melinda and Jim's conversation about having children. Set… whenever you want, as long as April's in the picture.

Disclaimer: They're not mine. Sorry. Rights belong to ASP and all those power-wielding people.

--

Lorelai had a topic she'd wanted to discuss with Luke for quite some time. She'd never brought it up, though, for fear she'd add more stress to his already dramatic life.

But the evening had been nice. The only fighting was playful banter and they'd actually eaten dinner at the table, rather than on the couch or at the diner.

As Lorelai lay nestled against Luke on the sofa, she'd spoken, without turning to look at him, after a deep breath. "Luke?"

"Mm-hmm?"

Lorelai, chickening out momentarily, remained silent.

"Lorelai?"

"How… How are kids going to play into… everything?"

Luke's mouth dropped open slightly, and he was glad she couldn't see his face. "You mean Rory and April?" This, of course, was a stall tactic.

"No… Well, yes, them too." Lorelai struggled for a moment to find the right words to convey what she meant to say. "But Rory's… pretty much on her own. And, well, April's with Anna most of the time." She wrung her hands together nervously. "I was kind of talking about… kids of… kids of our own."

"Oh."

Lorelai raised her eyebrows, the one thought in her mind being _'That's it?'_

She turned her head to look him in the eye. Because he wasn't speaking, she began her nervous habit: talking. "You – you know I want more kids. And I know _you_ want kids. I don't mean to-"

Luke finally spoke, cutting her off. "What do you mean, you know I want kids?"

"Last year… you said 'What about the kids?' and after we got engaged and had the Zima and the sex, you explained what you meant, and…" Lorelai trailed off at his expression.

"You remember that, huh?"

Lorelai nodded. "Did you think that I didn't? Were you… _hoping_ that I didn't?" She prayed that he hadn't heard her voice waver.

Luke cringed inwardly, realizing what a situation he'd gotten himself into. He tried fruitlessly to explain. "I wasn't… I mean, now I have… I just…" Frustrated, he ran his fingers through his hair. "I don't know if we want to get into… all of that right away." He finally stated.

"All of what? You mean children? Luke, I totally respect that you have April to deal with. But we have to make a decision on this."

"I know. I just… don't think it's the right time."

Lorelai couldn't mask her impatience any longer. "When _will_ it be the right time, Luke?" She exclaimed.

"I… I don't know."

"We can't wait forever!"

"I know. I'm… I'm not ready."

"Why, Luke? Why were you ready then and not now? What's different?" Lorelai was getting extremely frustrated. Luke put his face in his hands for a moment, and Lorelai became more agitated at his silence. "Luke!"

At this, Luke finally cracked. "I'll make a bad father, Lorelai!"

Lorelai shook her head slowly, all irritation gone. "That's not true, Luke." She said softly.

"It is, though. Have you seen me with April?" he chuckled bitterly to himself. "I don't know anything about kids. You… you have experience."

"Experience that's over twenty years old!"

"It's better than none!"

She sighed. "I don't want to fight, Luke. I really don't." Despite her attempt not to cry, her eyes began to water. This wasn't how she'd wanted this conversation to go.

Luke pulled her into his arms. "I'm sorry. I'm just…" He kissed the top of her head. "Scared," he mumbled into her hair. "I don't want our kid turning out like me."

Lorelai laughed slightly. "You'd rather he turn out like me?"

Luke paused, letting her words sink in. "He?"

She looked down, embarrassed. "I just thought…"

Smiling, Luke nodded. "A boy would be nice."

A peaceful silence settled over the couple as they sat together. Finally, Lorelai spoke again. "You think you'll be able to deal with jamhands?"

"I think I can handle it."

"You sure?"

"As long as you change the diapers."

Lorelai grinned, reaching out her hand. "You've got yourself a deal, mister."

And they shook on it.

--


End file.
